MrSweettooth
by Squishie-chan
Summary: A cute drabble about my OC and Ryuuzaki at her bakery. First Death Note one-shot, please be kind! Would you like some cake with that?


**A/N: **Hello all!! This is just a little oneshot that I wanted to write. The main character is based off of my older sister who will be majoring in Physics and Engineering (too many brains, I tell ya!!) I hope you like it, it's my first L/OC oneshot. Oh yeah, it's kind of based off of my twin sister fishie-twin's fanfic _Dessert Love._ You should totally read it, it's AMAZING!! XD she writes too slow for her own good...ANYWHO, Enjoy!!

* * *

My name is Yume Yugata. I run the local bakery here in Tokyo. Now, I know what you're thinking: a bakery? My friends all tell me that I could've made so much more money with my degree in Physics and Engineering, but they just don't seem to understand that it's my life to make sweets.

I like to think of myself as one smart cookie.

I have one customer in particular who is quite the enigma. He always wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes. His dark hair always looks like he just got out of bed, and his eyes…are beautiful. The dark rings he wears around them give him the appearance of a man with no energy, but his dark eyes are always alert and calculating.

Heh, my favorite feature, besides his eyes, is the way he puts his thumb in his mouth when he is deep thought. Yep, definitely my favorite customer. He's a regular, too, always ordering coffee with, like, eight cubes of sugar (give or take a couple) and two or three of my sweetest desserts. And he's skinny as a rail! That's when you know life isn't fair.

Oh, look who just walked in. Speak of the devil. I finished my business with my current customer and moved towards the door to greet him.

"Good afternoon Ryuuzaki, Watari," I greeted, bowing politely to them. Watari smiled and Ryuuzaki just nodded. I led them to their usual seats in the most secluded corner of the shop. I can understand why, I mean, Ryuuzaki definitely gets a lot of stares.

Once they sat down, Ryuuzaki pulled out a laptop and Watari looked at the menu. 'Ryuuzaki wouldn't need to look; he's already got the whole menu memorized.'

"So, what'll it be today, gentlemen?" I asked, notepad ready in hand.

"I'd like some ice tea and a small slice of cheesecake," Watari replied, grinning that adorable old man grin. I nodded after jotting down his order and turned towards Ryuuzaki.

'Here we go…'

"I'll have coffee with eight cubes of sugar, the chocolate éclairs, a slice of spice cake, and two fudge brownies….for now," he answered, eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"Alright, it'll be ready soon," I smiled at them and headed for the kitchen.

L-L-L-L-L

After several minutes of preparing the drinks and desserts, I put all of them on a tray and headed back towards the two gentlemen.

"Here you go, fresh out of the oven!" Carefully placing the tray down, I looked up to see Ryuuzaki staring curiously at me.

"Is something wrong, Ryuuzaki?" I asked, a slight blush on my cheeks. He shrugged.

"No, not really. I was just wondering," he stuck his thumb in his mouth," why you decided to run a bakery instead of pursuing a career in Engineering." He looked back at me, his eyes calculating. I grinned.

"Baking is my life. I could never have another job that would bring as much happiness and satisfaction," I answered. I turned back towards the door when the bell rang, signaling the arrival of another customer, Ryuuzaki still staring at me.

"Good afternoon!"

L-L-L-L-L

It is almost closing time, and Watari and Ryuuzaki are the only ones here. I looked in their direction to see them in deep conversation. Then Watari stood up and headed for the door. He smiled knowingly as he passed.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you, Miss Yugata," he bowed and went outside. I frowned in confusion and walked to where Ryuuzaki was still sitting.

"May I have a word with you, Yume?" he asked, nodding at me and gesturing to the seat across from him.

I blinked. "Uh, sure, I guess," I replied, and sat down.

I blushed when he just kept staring at me. "W-what is it?" I asked, turning my head away.

"Why is it that you love what you do so much?" Whoa, way to be straightforward.

"What do you mean?" He looked right into my eyes, as if trying to find some answers.

"You wanted to be an engineer since you were a child and you worked so hard to obtain your dream. What made you change your mind? Not that you have to tell me."

I was shocked. 'How did he know that? In fact, I don't think I even told him about my degree in Physics and Engineering…' I stared at him in curiosity, but he didn't even budge. I sighed.

"I've never told anyone this before…" I looked at my hands on the table.

"My grandmother and I were really close. She always encouraged me to follow my dreams. As you already know, I wanted to be an engineer. My father was an engineer, and I just loved the things he did. I told my grandmother about it and she helped me every step of the way. She would always reward me for my hard work by letting me bake with her. I'd never been happier anywhere else but her kitchen. We made everything together, including happy memories."

I looked back at Ryuuzaki to find him listening intently.

"I had just graduated with the degree I worked so hard to earn, but my grandmother hadn't been able to make it to the ceremony. She was very ill. She died a few days later. Baking is my way of saying thanks and keeping her close to my heart."

I smiled and sighed. "I suppose Watari is waiting for you." Ryuuzaki nodded and stood up. I was surprised when he gently wiped away a tear that I didn't realize had been there.

"Thank you, Yume," he smiled and walked towards the door.

"No problem, Mr. Sweet-tooth. See you tomorrow!" I laughed, and he waved as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked my oneshot. PLEASE BE THE KIND LOVING PEOPLE I KNOW YOU ALL ARE AND _REVIEW!!_ I lurve you all!! /c-s-t/


End file.
